Avec un seul si un monde peut tout changer
by La Chapeliere folle
Summary: Que se passerait-il si, Ginny et une de ses amies s'étaient laissé tenter à se mêler de la vie sentimentale d'une jolie brunette? Tournant la situation de manière encore plus radicale que "la fin du monde" dans le dernier Harry Potter?
1. Introduction

Lorsqu'on y réfléchit "plus radicales" ne serait pas le terme précis non...car ce que je vais vous raconter n'est pas pire que la fin du monde. Ça a certes été vu par beaucoup de mondes comme un des signes avant-coureur de cette fin du monde. On aurait pu annoncer à tous que les chevaliers de l'apocalypse allaient débarquer dans l'heure, ça n'aurait étonné personne.

Et pourquoi? A cause d'un baiser, un baiser qui bouleversa toutes les certitudes.

Tout commença en deuxième année lorsque Ginny se fit aborder par Lucius Malefoy dans le magasin de livres. C'est vrai, ce qu'il s'était passé l'avait blessée, et elle détestait Lucius Malefoy sans doute plus qu'Harry. Mais quelque chose l'avait intriguée: ...le blondinet avait parlé d'Hermione à son père...

Si au départ elle fut encore plus colérique en entendant ça , car c'était sans doute dans de mauvais terme , n'attendant rien d'autre du fils qui ressemblait tant à son père. Lorsqu'il s'était mis à insulter la lionne Ginny avait remarqué l'air qu'exprimait les yeux acier du plus jeune des Malefoy, il semblait presque honteux. Mais honteux de quoi s'il partageait les mêmes idéaux que son sale Mangemort de Père?

Lorsqu'ils partirent, Ginny remarqua l'air triste de son amie, il n'aurait sans doute pas été judicieux de lui parler de ses impressions, toutefois cela ne quitta pas son esprit. Encore plus quand au cours du temps elle parlait à son amie Liliane: une Gryffondor qui sortait de l'ordinaire mais aimait autant parler des rumeurs qu'elle.

Quand elle confia ses premières impressions à la bibliothèque la belle brune qui était dans la classe de son frère, la rousse fut surprise de l'entendre répondre en machant son crayon :

-Tu veux que je te dise je crois que tu as peut-être raison.

Que ne fut pas sa surprise d'entendre la jolie brune lui raconter que même durant les cours, leurs yeux se dirigeaient l'un vers l'autre. On pouvait sentir une sorte d'électricité entre eux deux.

S'ennuyant en cours la belle brune remarquait que de temps à autre et visiblement malgré lui le Serpentard fixait le dos de son amie et Hermione ? Hé hé bien elle fixait droit devant elle, avec un entêtement incroyable. Pourtant son corps était légèrement tourné vers le Serpentard comme si elle sentait son regard.

-Il faudrait qu'on fasse quelque chose pour faire bouger les choses!

Ginny se méfia et arqua un sourcil, quand Liliane Matthews avait un sourire démoniaque digne des Serpentards c'était forcément qu'elle préparait quelque chose d'énorme

-Comment ça?

Le ton de la rousse était méfiant mais elle avait ses raisons. Personne n'aimait faire autant de bêtises que Liliane, surtout quand elle pensait que c'était dans l'intérêt des autres.

-Hé bien...si on pouvait faire en sorte qu'au cours d'un an ou deux...ils reconnaissent qu'ils sont intéressés l'un par l'autre... je te fais pas de tableau..

Mais la dernière des Gryffondor secoua la tête:

-Ors de questions que je jette une de mes meilleures amies dans les bras de ce serpentard vicieux!

-ooh mais allez c'est pour leur bien! En plus tu sais que j'ai raison...et même si ce n'est pas le cas fais comme si juste quelques secondes! Finie la guerre Serpentard-Gryffondor! Si ça se trouve ça pourrait même faire évoluer certains points de vue sur toute cette stupide histoire de sang...Alleeeez Ginny! J'y arriverai pas sans toi!

-Mais si on se trompe...et qu'il lui fait du mal, je refuse de faire souffrir ma meilleure amie.

-Il ne lui fera pas de mal...crois-moi, c'est peut-être un Serpentard narcissique et "je suis le meilleur de tout le monde" mais Hermione est encore plus bornée que lui. En plus ça se voit qu'il l'apprécie...tu n'as jamais entendue parler du fait que quand ils ne savent pas s'y prendre-et encore plus quand on a les mains liées comme Malefoy- la seule façon d'attirer l'attention de celle qu'on aime c'est de l'embêter

Ginny la regarda avec un air sceptique mais finit par acquiescer à demi convaincue. Elle avait en effet entendue parler de cette étrange théorie chez les humains par son père. Mais cela lui pesait sur la conscience en ce qui concernait son amie, sauf que si ça pouvait la rendre heureuse...

-D'accord on va faire un test, mais si Hermione souffre alors je te préviens ce décoléré et toi allez subir un Chauve-Furie bien mérité

Evidemment Liliane acquiesça avec difficulté, un peu effrayée des capacités de la rouquine. Elles sortirent de la bibliothèque côte à côte, se recevant un terrible regard de la vieille bibliothécaire.

Mais elles ne purent jamais mettre leur plan en exécution car le soir-même...des créatures étranglées et le message sur le mur avaient été retrouvé, et toute idée de bonheur et de plan sortit de la tête de la belle rousse et de la sulfureuse brune. Ce ne fut qu'en mai et en essayant de remonter le moral de la rousse qui s'en voulait terriblement que Liliane reparla du plan. N'ayant plus trop la volonté pour cela la rousse lui dit de "laisser tomber", mais elle aurait dû se douter qu'une fille qui avait manqué de finir à Serpentard ne laisserait pas tomber si facilement...

A partir du 30 mai Ginny put noter qu'elle ne lâchait plus Hermione comme Malefoy, sa curiosité l'emportant elle lui demanda:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je note toutes les fois où l'un regarde l'autre, ce qu'il se passe lors de leurs échanges, etc...je rassemble d'abord des preuves et ensuite je pourrai mettre un plan en place

-Tu es folle...soupira la Gryffondor, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de jouer avec les sentiments des gens Lili.

-Je ne te demande pas de m'aider Ginn, alors ne me fais pas la morale. J'ai jusqu'au 19 juin pour tenter quelque chose. Et je sais que quand tu verras que j'ai raison tu voudras de nouveau m'aider pour le bonheur de ta meilleure amie.

Ginny soupira de nouveau:

-Tu aurais dû finir à Serpentard

-Je sais on me le dit souvent, elle avait un immense sourire comme si elle venait d'être complimentée, mais je me sens mieux à Gryffondor.

La rousse s'installa à ses côtés avec curiosité voyant son carnet bien remplie:

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu as vue et prévue..?

De nouveau Liliane eût un grand sourire. L'année suivante risquait d'être très animée pour tout le monde.


	2. Plan A

Chapitre 2 : Plan A

1° septembre pluvieux dans le Poudlard Express, si Ginny ne râlait pas, Liliane elle soupirait en fixant la vitre, l'air ailleurs.

Le chat persan de Birmanie sur les genoux la belle brune le caressait machinalement sans dire quoique ce soit

-A quoi tu penses ?

Lui demanda la rouquine

-J'ai réfléchis pendant une partie de l'été à un plan pour rapprocher tu-sais-qui avec Y mais aucun ne m'as l'air…vraiment réalisable, je ne sais pas comment faire.

-Et si tu utilisais un des amis de Malefoy pour ça ? L'un d'eux pourrait te renseigner sur lui et ce qui l'attire chez une fille proposa la rousse

-Draguer un Serpentard ?

-Je pensais plutôt à te lier d'amitié avec l'un d'eux.

Liliane soupira, même si l'idée n'était pas mauvaise, hors de question qu'elle aborde n'importe qui n'importe comment. Passant en revue les suppôts de Malefoy et leurs visages elle tilta :

-Zabini !

Elle avait déjà vue à plusieurs reprises le beau métis, et elle n'aurait sans doute aucun mal à le séduire vue qu'avec ses hormones qui s'affolait, et de la même manière que Malefoy, il était un coureur de jupon notoire. Aucun risque d'attache vue qu'elle détestait ce genre de type et problèmes réglés.

Il fallut une seule et pauvre semaine pour que la brunette réussisse à s'approcher suffisamment de Blaise et qu'il s'intéresse à elle. Trois jours plus tard il l'embrassa. Mais Liliane ne se faisait pas d'idée, elle serait seulement une conquête de plus au tableau du beau brun…ceci dit il embrassait relativement bien.

Quand elle en parla à Ginny la flamboyante demoiselle lui demanda des détails et fut surprise de son récit. Si elle ne le disait pas, Ginny était étonnée de la part de Blaise qu'il ait demandé à Liliane de garder leur relation secrète.

La semaine suivante fut assez calme, mais Ginny pouvait admirer la brunette tomber sous le charme du brun sans qu'elle-même ne le soit au courant. Le plan n'avançait pas et elle dut remettre Liliane sur le droit chemin, surtout que l'anniversaire de leur amie la lionne était dans 2 jours !

-On pourrait sûrement faire en sorte de suggérer fortement à Malefoy de lui faire un cadeau…tu sais un truc anonyme… mâchonnant encore son stylo Liliane gribouillait dans la bibliothèque ses idées sur papier.

-Mais le voudra-t-il.

-Oh ! Je sais ! , s'écria la brune en tapant dans ses mains, s'attirant les foudres de la vieille gargouille.

-Quoi ? souffla Ginn'

-Laisse-moi faire, je m'occupes de tout !

Et sans rien dire, elle fouilla dans la bibliothèque et ramena divers tomes sur les rêves.

-Et tes devoirs tu comptent les faire quand ? Plaisanta la rousse

-Ginn…combien de fois devrais-je te rappeler que tu n'es pas ma mère ?

Et sans plus de cérémonie elle s'attaqua sur un livre : Les rêves, procédés et pratique, au grand chapitre « suggestion et manipulation ».


	3. Coïncidence

La première chose que Draco vue lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux fut une silhouette, plutôt fine. Elle était entourée de mondes, un étrange chant sortait de leurs bouches. Si, il ne reconnaissait ni la personne au centre, ni les mots souhaités, il la vit se tourner vers lui.

Son corps s'approcha tout seul de cet étrange cercle. Les cheveux bruns de la silhouette dansaient, éclairés par le feu de la bougie qui suivait ses mouvements, elle prenait tout le monde dans ses bras. Dont lui.

-Malefoy…merci d'être venu.

Le blond platine sursauta : Cette voix c'était… Pourtant il ne bougea pas, il ne dit rien, il était trop stupéfait pour ça…ou du moins il se complaisait à le penser. Durant quelques secondes il trouva qu'elle avait un joli sourire. Et ses yeux illuminés par la bougie étaient presque dorés, c'était très intéressant mais…pas naturel pour lui d'avoir ce genre de pensées concernant l'arrogante Gryffondor. Et pourquoi le remercier ? Le prendre dans ses bras ? Normalement il aurait recevoir un Stupéfix entre les deux yeux.

Les chants reprirent de plus belle, il ne comprit que le mot « anniversaire », le reste étant plutôt clair , il ne chercha pas plus loin. Doucement le visage de la brunette s'avança jusqu'au sien. Là encore il ne bougea pas, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, et avant que ses lèvres ne le touche Draco Malefoy se réveilla en sursaut. Ce rêve était le plus étrange qu'il n'ait jamais fait. Rêve…non plutôt cauchemar vue que la Gryffondor était présente dedans. Il ne manquerait pas de le lui faire savoir d'ailleurs. Les gloussements provenant du lit de Zabini manquèrent de l'agacer :

-Blaise ! Va baiser ta copine ailleurs !

Et il lança une de ses chaussures vers le lit en question avant de tenter de se rendormir. Lorsque ce fut l'heure de se lever pour le petit déjeuner le Serpentard grogna. Non seulement il avait un air terrible et devrait sans doute utiliser un sort pour cacher ses cernes qui se creusaient de plus en plus à cause de ses étranges rêves mais en plus il avait été réveillé en sursaut par le cri de Blaise, en train de jouer avec sa petite amie.

Franchement…le monde ne tournait plus rond. Lorsqu'il croisa le trio de clowns Gryffondor, il était même de trop mauvaise humeur pour les embêter. Buvant cul sec un verre d'eau et mangeant très peu tous pouvaient désormais voir la « bonne » humeur du Serpent. Calmant ses nerfs sur son toast…qui avait été meurtri durant la bataille, ce n'est qu'une fois à la fin de son petit déjeuner que Draco sortit avec un grand sourire sarcastique :

-Tiens Granger , sais-tu la nouvelle ? J'ai fait le pire cauchemar de ma vie…tu étais là et pire que tout….tu n'étais plus une inintéressante miss je-sais-tout! Tu te rends compte ?

-Pareillement Malefoy , et dans le mien tu n'étais plus un stupide crétin arrogant qui a besoin d'embêter les autres pour exister et ce sentir supérieur. Tu devrais essayer ça ne te ferait pas de mal…

Puis elle lui tourna le dos, parlant avec ce stupide rouquin et Potter. Il serra légèrement les dents : stupide épouvantail. Elle aurait dû être honorée de pouvoir rêver d'une personne tel quel lui. Cette stupide fille aux dents de lapin, elle n'imaginait pas la chance que c'était, à lui tout seul ce rêve aurait pu être considérer comme un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance par de nombreuses filles. A son tour il tourna le dos entouré par ses « amis », loin de remarquer les deux regards qui avaient assisté à toute la scène.

-Bon…on va passer au plan B.


	4. Plan B

Le plan A ayant échoué, et Liliane ainsi que Ginny, ayant assisté au mariage d'Hermione sans que le beau blond n'ait eût l'idée de faire un cadeau à la brune. Liliane ruminait, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle comptait abandonner. Non, elle avait un nouveau plan B, mais pour ça elle avait besoin de Blaise.

La jolie brune aux mèches blanches envoya une lettre au Serpentard lui donnant rendez-vous dans deux heures à la volière. Durant ses deux heures elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Partisante d'aller droit au but, elle regarda sa montre et fila à la volière. Blaise était en avance comme d'habitude quand il s'agissait de la voir. Elle lui sourit, il lui sourit timidement en retour et l'embrassa :

-Alors de quoi veux-tu me parler ma beauté ?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide pour un plan

-Je t'écoute…, il la regardait suspicieusement. Blaise connaissait très bien les plans de Liliane comme toute l'école d'ailleurs…elle était l'équivalente féminine des Weasleys, et même si cela finissait bien généralement ça avait le don de mettre le bazar dans toute l'école. Mais il l'écouta quand même, les yeux écarquillés.

-Non…Lili, je suis désolé mais je ne veux pas faire ça, et toi aussi tu devrais renoncer. Ce mêler des affaires sentimentales de la famille Malefoy est dangereuse

-Allez Blaise !

Le garçon secoua la tête et croisa les bras, signe de refus catégorique. Il s'en doutait mais cela se confirmait, sa petite amie avait des idées suicidaires. Voyant son air déçue il soupira et déclara :

-Par contre je peux te dire ce qui lui plaît chez les filles

La voir sourire le fit sourire à son tour

-Je t'écoute

-Hé bien c'est vrai qu'il y a le physique qui compte, mais la personnalité est aussi importante et Draco à besoin de quelqu'un à sa hauteur, qui a de la répartie, et qui est intelligente. Mais pas une…tu vois quoi, et encore moins une Gryffondor.

Liliane ne dit rien et le regarda :

-Je vois merci…mais n'intervient pas hein ?

Le métis acquiesça et sourit en coin, ils passèrent plusieurs heures ensemble et le lundi matin Blaise se réveilla avec difficulté. Le Serpentard était tout sauf matinale, il se coiffa dans le miroir de la douche commune et sourit en coin en se voyant si parfaitement peigné avec ce magnifique sourire. Après avoir vérifié qu'il avait l'haleine fraîche il sortit habillée hors de la douche, alla prendre le peu de ces affaires pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec Draco qui l'attendait dans la salle commune.

-Tu en mets du temps depuis que tu es avec ta copine. Fais gaffe je vais m'inquiéter et bientôt t'appelle Blaisinette.

Blaise poussa un rire ironique alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à leur place habituelle :

-Très drôle Draco, en attendant moi j'ai une copine.

-La liberté Blaise il y a que ça de vrai, il leva son verre avant d'en boire le contenu, Toi tu te fais mener par le bout du nez par ta copine. Moi si j'en avais une je ne la laisserai pas faire ce genre de choses, elle verrait à qui elle à faire, on ne dit pas non à un Malefoy.

-Mais oui…

Peut-être que Liliane n'avait pas tort, Draco méritait une leçon et Granger ne se laisserait jamais marcher les pieds, l'imaginer tourner en bourrique et être à la bonne de Granger était un spectacle des plus savoureux. Un large sourire en coin apparût sur son visage, il croisa le regard de Liliane et lui fit un simple signe de tête, la brunette acquiesça. Il se leva prétextant devoir aller aux toilettes et Liliane fit sans doute de même. Une fois tous deux dehors Blaise sourit en coin , dévoilant ses dents :

-Très bien je vous rejoints les filles, quel est le plan ?

Liliane eût un sourire encore plus terrible que son petit ami :

-Je l'ai baptisé le plan B.

Et au fur et à mesure de son explication Blaise eût un immense sourire :

-Tu es géniale mon amour


	5. Séparer pour mieux règner

Le plan B se mit en place de très bon matin, si Liliane s'occupait de Draco , Blaise elle se chargeait d'Hermione.

Du côté de Liliane il n'était pas compliqué de mettre en place son plan. Malefoy et elle ne s'appréciait pas, en particulier depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le fameux trio. Assise à la bibliothèque seule, en train de travailler sur son devoir de Potions, la jeune fille se tapait la tête contre le livre.

-Je ne pense pas que cela rentrera plus facilement ainsi, rétorqua le blond avec une lueur malicieuse

-Tais-toi Malefoy, ce devoir de Potions me donne suffisamment de migraines pour que tu en rajoutes.

Oui. Ils s'aimaient bien, c'était évident dès le premier coup d'œil. Ricanant Malefoy se plaça derrière elle :

-Quelle déception, une Sang-Mêlé qui n'arrive pas à faire un stupide devoir de potions. Vois-tu Matthews moi je l'ai fini depuis plusieurs heures, et je n'ai même pas mis trente minutes à faire ces cinquante pages.

Ce fut là où Liliane lâcha sa bombe :

-Oui enfin, tu peux toujours frimer ce n'est pas pour autant que tu as dépassé Hermione aux derniers examens. Reconnaît le Malefoy tu as trouvé meilleur que toi

Draco fronça les sourcils, et ses yeux devinrent aciers :

-Ne me fais pas rire, personne n'est meilleur qu'un Malefoy

-C'est pas ce que les notes d'exam disent…mah qui sait, continue de rêver et un jour tu pourras peut-être la dépasser…même si ce ne sera encore que dans tes rêves.

Alors le blondinet poussa un « tsss », se passant la main dans les cheveux et s'en alla, à grandes enjambées. Si elle n'avait pas été casée Liliane aurait sans le moindre problème reconnu que même de derrière Malefoy était devenu sacrément canon.

Quelques minutes plus tard Blaise arriva avec un sourire victorieux, venant la rejoindre. Visiblement sa partie de mission avait été un succès, et il ne se gêna pas pour tout lui raconter.

Il était allé trouver Hermione qui comme d'habitude était non loin d'eux à la bibliothèque dans un coin à réviser ses cours et travailler ses devoirs. Visiblement les Gryffons avaient tous un problème avec la Potion, car c'était également sur quoi travaillait la sulfureuse brune.

Toujours était-il que Blaise était allé la déranger sous prétexte d'avoir besoin de quelque chose, ors comme ils s'y attendaient tous, n'étant pas de bonne humeur, la belle brune l'avait cordialement invité à aller voir ailleurs si Serpentard y était.

Alors Blaise avait jouer avec « perfection » la carte du faux vexé, lui disant qu'elle était cruelle de se comporter ainsi avec lui alors qu'il voulait juste lui demander quelque chose, lui demandant où était tous ses beaux principes , et pourquoi faire preuve d'autant de méchanceté envers les Serpentards, disant que ce n'était pas digne d'une personne qui se voulait être la plus intelligente de sa promotion. Il avait même réussi à caler une ou deux références à Draco dans son « somptueux » monologue lorsqu'il avait pris pour exemple sa relation avec tous les verts et argents, lui assurant même qu'il était vraiment gentil si on allait au fond des choses.

Alors Hermione avait soupiré et lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait, il avait inventé et elle lui répondit qu'elle n'en avait pas, alors il était parti. Mais il était sûr d'avoir réussi à se faire entendre.

-Hé bien….nous verrons ça dans la seconde partie sourit en coin Liliane

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Ginny qui les avaient rejoint durant les flatteries que Blaise faisait à son propre égo

-On va faire quelque chose qu'aucun professeur n'a tenté et même réussi jusqu'alors…on va mettre Draco et Hermione ensemble pour le prochain cours de Potions. Et je dirais même plus, on va réussir à les faire s'entendre.

Blaise et Ginny la regardèrent avec les sourcils haussés : visiblement Liliane n'avait aucun problème à viser trop haut, et ne penser sans doute pas à tous les dégâts que cela allait occasionner dans la salle de cours.


	6. un cours des plus détonnant

La mise en place de la partie 2 avait été très compliquée à gérer:

Astoria s'était mise avec Harry

Lavande avec Ron,

Blaise avec Pansy

Liliane avec Neville.

Tout avait été géré plus ou moins à la perfection. L'ambiance qui régnait en cours par contre...c'était autre chose. Draco et Hermione passait leur temps à se crier dessus, à se disputer sur des détails de la recette. Alors évidemment l'un comme l'autre étant sûre d'avoir raison...ça a vite finit en catastrophe. Draco rajoutait des éléments dans le dos d'Hermione, Hermione changeait les réglages de tel ou telle chose, quand Draco avait le dos tourné...c'était une horreur. Et pourtant...Snappe lui-même dut reconnaître que cela faisait depuis un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas vue une potion aussi conforme au résultat attendue. Si Draco avait été félicité, Hermione se reçue un regard hautain et un simple "je n'en attendais pas moins de vous Miss-je-sais-tout".

C'était étonnant...elle se jeta un regard en coin avec Blaise: pourquoi étaient-ils les seuls à ne pas remarquer à quel point leur complémentarité était évidente?! Non mais vraiment...s'en devenait désespérant.

A la fin du cours, Liliane non loin du duo eût la surprise d'entendre ce qui...nom de dieu...ressemblait à...un COMPLIMENT?! ...de draco...qui plus est...à HERMIONE?! Une phrase qui ressemblait à "tu ne te débrouilles pas si mal pour une fille de ton sang Granger".

Et visiblement Liliane n'était pas la seule surprise. Hermione arcqua un sourcil et répliqua:

-Je pourrais en dire autant Malefoy...tu n'est peut-être pas un idiot simplet et décoloré

Alors imaginez le grand sourire de Liliane! Et celui de Blaise quand elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait entendu!

-Je crois qu'on avance bien plus que prévue mon amour...Draco n'as pas les compliments faciles.

-Alors c'est une raison de plus pour continuer!

Quand Ginny vient les rejoindre en sachant ce qu'il s'était passé-vue qu'Hermione trop étonnée n'avait su tenir sa langue- elle sourit et ajouta:

-Par contre évitons de trop précipiter les choses...sinon ça semblera étrange...en plus vous devriez vous occupez de vous deux en priorité. Des gens commencent à douter que tu es avec Blaise Lili.

Liliane sourit :

-Que faisons-nous alors, on brouille les pistes ou on les laisse deviner ?

-Hé bien…je ne vois pas de raisons pour cacher que je suis amoureux de la plus magnifique femme de l'école alors…laissons-les deviner, sourit Blaise avant de l'embrasser

\- Je sais pas si c'est moi que tu essayes de flatter ou ton propre égo… répondit la brunette aux mèches blanches en souriant en coin avant de lui rendre son baiser.

Blaise ricana :

-Allez je vais vous laissez les filles

-On se retrouve la semaine prochaine ? proposa Ginny

Les deux tourtereaux acquiescèrent, et Liliane partie avec Ginny de leur côté.


	7. Plan C

(désolée pour tous ceux qui ont attendus les chapitres mais trop de dossiers et d'exposés à rendre…une horreur, aujourd'hui St Valentin, alors un petit chapitre pour la fête des amoureux les amis !)

Le cours de Potions suivant, la pagaille ne s'arrangeait pas. Si vous connaissiez l'amortentia hé bien Severus Snappe venait d'apprendre à ses élèves que les potions qui influençaient les gens à faire et dire des choses qu'ils ne voulaient pas étaient nombreuses :

-Et si un seul d'entre vous me demande la recette d'une de ses potions comme l'Amortentia sera le prochain goûteur de la prochaine préparation de Longdubat suis-je clair ?

Limpide. Mais Liliane ne comptait pas s'y arrêter, sur sa page se trouvait désormais écrit en lettre capital : AMORTENTIA et VERITASSERUM

Elle réfléchit et écrivit ensuite : Commandes ?

Elle était sûre qu'avec une de ces deux potions elle pourrait leur faire enfin réaliser l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Blaise était très enthousiasmé par l'idée du filtre d'amour, imaginer Draco courir éperdument après Hermione en répétant niaisement son prénom, lui faire des déclarations d'amour à tous les coins de couloir et l'entendre réciter des poèmes et des lettres écrites devant tout Poudlard au nom de la brunette lui semblait être la meilleure chose qu'il pourrait voir dans sa vie. Et, le jour où Draco comprendrait qu'il en était à moitié responsable, au moins il n'aurait plus rien à regretter de sa vie.

Ginny était moins enthousiaste :

-Imaginez la réaction de Draco une fois qu'il se sera bien humilié et qu'il songera qu'Hermione en est la responsable, ce sera pire que tout ce qu'on aura déjà vue jusqu'à maintenant.

-Mais on peut pas utiliser une potion de vérité, ils ne se rendent même pas encore compte de leurs sentiments, ils ne pourront pas se les avouer.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait…. ?

Liliane soupira : elle-même n'avait pas d'idée mais elle comptait bien en trouver une, et vite !

-Dans les objets ensorcelés on pourrait peut-être trouver quelque chose, tu sais un truc qui ferait tomber toutes les barrières ou qui changerait la perception de celui qui le porte de sorte que comme ça le sang n'aurait plus aucune importance pour Malefoy, et que le fait qu'il soit Serpentard n'en aurait plus aucun pour Hermione.

-ça a un nom ce que tu demandes mon amour, ça s'appelle un miracle… ricana Blaise.

-Mais non ça doit bien exister….

-Et si plutôt que te reposer sur la magie, tu essayais de faire un évènement qui le provoquerait ? proposa Ginny

-A part en blesser un à mort pour que l'autre se rende compte avec un peu de chance qu'il tient à l'autre….ce dont je me refuse je ne vois pas.

-Et si….oh je sais ! Cria Liliane en tapant dans ses mains, ma mère est une descendante sorcière très riche….et depuis des siècles elle a un pendentif qui fait tourner les cœurs de tous les hommes qui la croise à l'exception de ceux qui sont déjà amoureux…il est enfermer dans un coffre à la banque pour plus de sûreté mais je pense que je peux me débrouiller pour l'en sortir ne serait-ce qu'une journée. Et on va le mettre autour du cou d'Hermione. Ça le rendra juste très très très mignonne aux yeux de tous au point qu'ils changeront leur comportement ce n'est pas réellement un filtre d'amour. Donc ce n'est pas interdit.

Ginny secoua la tête désespérée, traitant sa famille de fous dangereux. Ce que Liliane prit comme un compliment et Blaise acquiesça trouvant que c'était un bon compromis.

Le lendemain quand Hermione porta le collier que Liliane lui avait prêté elle remarqua bien le comportement différents de certains garçons, certains la complimentait, d'autres la sifflait, c'était inhabituel mais agréable…serrant ses livres contre sa poitrine et les joues rouges elle alla voir ses amis Gryffondor qui la complimentèrent à son tour. Ron rougit étrangement, et c'était à la fois surprenant de le voir rougir simplement en étant elle-même.

La journée commençait très bien pour tout le monde et surtout pour Liliane qui remarquait que Draco n'avait pas quitté Hermione des yeux et qu'il semblait « étrangement » agacé chaque fois que la brunette se faisait complimenter ou siffler. Pourtant aux yeux de Liliane son amie n'était pas le moins du monde différente mais la voir contente lui réchauffait le coeur. Toutes les filles avaient besoin de se sentir belles et irrésistibles l'espace d'une journée. Se faire siffler tous les jours étaient pénibles mais une fois quand on y était pas habituée pouvait rendre heureux.

Quand Hermione lui rendit son collier le soir, elle semblait rayonnante et enfin semblait se sentir belle et pas du tout complexée. Liliane était fière d'avoir réussie se résultat, et puis devinez ce qu'il s'était passé ? Même Draco lui avait dit qu'il était content de voir qu'elle s'était décidé d'arrêter de ressembler à un épouvantail et qu'elle était presque regardable ! Si ça s'était pas compliment qu'est-ce que c'était hein ?


	8. Soirée nocturne

31 octobre.

Sirius Black….quand vous prononciez ce nom le château devenait silencieux. Le soir était venu et après ce qu'il s'était passé hors de question de tricher sur la sécurité. Tout le monde dormait dans la Grande Salle. Liliane avait peur il était vrai, elle avait besoin de réconfort et Blaise le lui en donnait…ou essayer mais dans sa tête apparaissait l'image d'un énorme chien aux dents et aux griffes pointues dès qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Cette sensation que quelque chose, un monstre, était là et qu'il vous surveillez tapi dans l'obscurité, même si c'était ridicule c'était ce que ressentait Liliane malgré elle. Et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Les élèves avaient besoin de quelque chose pour changer les idées, faire barrière à la crainte et à la peur. Et il fallait faire quelque chose maintenant.

Malgré l'ordre à tous de rester tranquillement assis, Liliane rampa d'abord vers Ginny pour lui faire signe de venir et ensuite aux jumeaux. Leur montrant les mines lugubres de tous elle leur expliqua qu'il fallait faire quelque chose.

Et dans ce genre de moment quoi de mieux que quelque chose de drôle ? Un gag ? Oui mais pas un n'importe comment. Elle comptait utiliser l'antagonisme des Serpentards et des Gryffons au travers de deux personnes qui était leurs cibles, pour essayer d'en faire rire au moins quelques-uns. Il était évident sinon que personne ne dormirait de la nuit. Oh….ils venaient d'avoir des idées terribles et ils allaient les mettre en place.

La première à prendre l'initiative ce fut Liliane qui balança sans la moindre raison un coussin en plein visage de Blaise, évidemment Blaise hébété fit rire Draco qui le lança sur ça. Draco se prit un oreiller avant même que quiconque puisse dire « Obliviate » , ce dernier épousseta sa tenue mais ne se laissa pas pour autant sans la moindre réponse. Question d'honneur Malefoyen. L'oreiller manqua Blaise finit sur Hermione et alors là… Bataille presque général entre Gryffondors et Serpentards.

Et comme ça ne suffisait pas les Weasleys rajoutèrent ensuite un petit concours d'imitations qui n'étaient pas au goût des professeurs mais qui faisaient rire tous les élèves et qui avait même arraché un petit rire à Dumbledore qui trouvait qu'ils imitaient très bien Severus. Bon ils allaient sans doute souffrir affreusement, et finir en heure de colle mais des rires résonnaient et couvraient le grondement du tonnerre et c'était le principal.

Même les Serpentards se prenaient au jeu Draco avec l'air fier de sa représentation avait même jeté un petit regard hautain à Hermione en mode « je sais j'ai été le meilleur » ou « tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville Granger cette fois ». Hermione avait même eût un sourire en coin, lui rendant son regard avec un air malicieux, et de son côté Liliane, Blaise et Ginny étaient très satisfaits : cela progressait certes doucement, mais…ça marchait.

Calmés et après avoir bien rigolés, tous s'endormirent, apaisés.


	9. Une idée serpentardesque

Liliane voyait bien que ses amis étaient préoccupés. Beaucoup d'évènements étaient arrivés en même temps et cette histoire de Sirius…. , elle en avait des frissons. Ginny était très inquiète aussi, et se changer l'esprit n'était pas possible.

Les détraqueurs n'étaient pas arrivé à se tenir tranquille et Harry avait fini à l'infirmerie. S'il n'avait rien de grave visiblement, tomber de si haut et en plus tomber sur la tête était dangereux et inquiétant. Tout ça c'était la faute de ses…choses. Ces silhouettes sombres et sans âme étaient ncore plus mal vue désormais que Sirius Black et le Sinistros réunis.

Il fallut attendre le 29 novembre pour que l'ambiance retombe, Liliane restait pour les fêtes et elle avait demandé à Ginny et Hermione de faire une entorse à leur habitude en restant à l'école pour les fêtes. Blaise lui était censé se charger de Draco histoire que tout le monde puisse passer les vacances ensemble et que tout cela monte d'un cran. Ginnny distrairait Harry sans même en avoir conscience sans doute pour qu'Hermione et Draco se retrouve ensemble tous les deux.

Et puis pire que tout, il fallait trouver un cadeau à Blaise. Elle n'allait absolument pas s'en sortir ! Après shopping le week-end suivant et conseil avec Ginny et Hermione la jeune fille réussit à faire un choix parmi tous les nouveaux objets vendus en boutique.

Elle était prête à fêter un Noël inoubliable avec ses amis jusqu'au grand évènement qui fit se redresser tous les garçons. Lorsqu'Harry reçu son nouveau balais. Hermione n'avait pas l'air contente du tout et Draco encore moins mais pourquoi ? Voilà la question.

(changement de PV)

Si quelqu'un avait parlé à Draco à ce moment-là il se serait fait envoyer voir Serpentard, le jeune homme était hors de lui ! C'était de nouveau Plotter au centre de toutes les conversations, tout ça à cause d'un stupide balai. Après tout ce qu'avait fait son père pour qu'il puisse rentrer dans l'équipe et avoir des balais dignes de ce nom pour gagner ! Avec ce balai il y avait une infime chance que Serpentard ne remporte pas le prochain tournoi contre les Bouffons d'or. Il fallait faire quelque chose mais quoi…Il était hors de question de se plaindre lui-même auprès des chefs de maisons…il se ferait passer pour un couard, ou pire un jaloux.

Il ricana tout seul, s'attirant les regards de quelques-uns de ses confrères, mais un seul regard de sa part leur fit bien vite détourner la tête. Lui ? Jaloux de cet ébouriffé à la cicatrice ?! Le jour où son parrain sera gentil avec le bigleux surement. Il avait la richesse, la réputation des Malefoys, de nombreuses filles énamourées de lui et des toutous qui obéissaient aux moindres de ses ordres, alors que Potter lui n'avaient rien à part…des amis ? Ridicule.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la fauve des Gryffondors. Il sentit le sang pulser dans ses veines de plus en plus vite tellement…elle le dégoûtait. Cependant là tout de suite, la tête que faisait Granger lui donna la plus terrible des idées. Potter était fier de ses amis ? Alors voyons voir la tête qu'il ferait quand l'un d'eux le trahirait. Granger était quelqu'un d'intelligente même s'il lui coûtait de le reconnaître, si elle pensait que la vie de Potter était en danger, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute elle serait bien la première à aller voir la vieille bique pour qu'elle retire le balai au balafré. Mais il fallait la jouait finement. Son sourire en coin, il se leva après avoir terminé le repas et attendit la jeune brune dans un recoin du mur, dissimulé dans l'obscurité.


	10. Intérêt commun

-Granger il faut qu'on parle…tonna-t-il en la voyant seule, se diriger vers les toilettes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malefoy ? répondit-elle avec son air effronté.

Elle avait une petite moue boudeuse, ennuyée et un regard pressé qui fixait la direction des toilettes. Elle avait un air inoffensif trompeur, mais Draco n'était pas dupe, elle avait une tenacité et une répartie à toute épreuve. Malgré toutes ces insultes, ces coups bas, le blondinet ne l'avait jamais vu craquer une seule fois. Aucun cri, aucunes larmes. Mais ça évidemment il ne le reconnaîtrait pas à voix haute.

-Hé bien le nouveau balais de Potter ne te plaît pas n'est-ce pas ? Cela tombe bien moi non plus.

Il ne put retenir un sourire en coin.

-Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

-Tu pourrais peut-être aller voir la vieille Macgonagall et lui en parler, comme ça plus de problème pour nous deux.

-Tu veux dire que j'irai trahir un de mes amis pour…toi ? , elle partit dans un rire sardonique avant d'ajouter, Tu ne manques pas de toupet dis donc.

-Oh non pas pour moi…vois-tu Granger je pensais qu'intelligente comme tu te dis l'être, tu trouverai un balai envoyé sans signature par un inconnu des plus étranges. Tu sais…un balai enchanté pour blesser la personne à qui il a été envoyé, ça s'est déjà vue n'est-ce pas ? Qui sait, si Tu-sais-qui ou Sirius Black n'ont pas eût la bonne idée de lui offrir un cadeau de Noël mortel. Un si beau balais…ça ne se refuse pas n'est-ce pas ?

Il vit dans les yeux mielleux de la Gryffondor que ce qu'il lui disait faisait sens. Il aurait presque pu voir la mécanique de son cerveau transparaître dans son regard, le pli entre ses sourcils soulignant sa réflexion.

-Que ce soit le cas ou non, cela ne te regarde pas Malefoy. Tu as juste peur de te faire battre à ce stupide jeu de Quidditch.

Ce fut à son tour de froncer les sourcils et avec un petit air hautain qu'il avait appris dès sa naissance rétorqua :

-Je n'ai peur de rien Granger

Il put voir un grand sourire naître sur les lèvres de la brunette, il sentait déjà la pique venir :

-Ah bon ? Même pas de ton père ?

Draco avala sa salive : la remarque avait fait mouche malgré lui, son père l'avait toujours impressionné, et il ne le cachait pas, il lui était même arrivé qu'il le batte quand il n'était pas content. C'était des coups de canne ou des gifles de temps quand il n'arrivait pas à accomplir ses missions, mais il ne doutait pas pour autant de l'amour de son père pour lui.

-Ou même de tu-sais-qui ?

Nouvelle fois mouche, le jeune homme n'avait jamais été à l'aise face au Lord, il lui donnait des frissons dans le dos dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Il était effrayant, mais par respect pour son père et sa mère il devait rester à ses côtés. C'était une question d'honneur.

-Tsss, réfléchis-y Granger répondit-il simplement.

Et il lui tourna le dos, il vit dans ses yeux une légère hésitation et elle se mit à courir en direction des toilettes.


	11. Relation électrique

(hello à tous, désolée de cette longue absence , dossiers, partiels..une horaire, alors pour me rattraper je vous promets plusieurs chapitres, et un petit bonus surprise pour ceux qui sauront s'être montrer patients. Et un grand remerciement à tous ceux qui suivent mes histoires, vous êtes géniaux :3 )

Hermione avait obéit à Malefoy….ELLE avait obéit à ce sale…serpent décoloré…et maintenant ces amis lui avaient tourné le dos. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était énervée, contre elle, contre le blond, contre ses amis qui ne comprenaient pas qu'elle avait fait ça pour leur sécurité ! Ces idiots…

Elle ferma son livre rageuse, pour une rare fois elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Le lendemain elle vit le blond dans le couloir, en la regardant il avait ce sourire sardonnique, si agacant , si…satisfait de lui-même que si la brunette n'avait pas la plus grande adoration pour les livres de Poudlard, elle ne se serait pas dérangé pour le lui en faire avaler un de force. Mais ce serait irrespectueux envers la quantité de savoirs que contenaient ses pages si mystérieuses.

Pour seule réponse elle lui lança un regard électrique et tourna volontairement la tête, le menton relevé en poussa un petit :

-Mpfh

Non mais…comme s'il croyait que parce que pour UNE Fois ils avaient trouvés un accord, ils allaient devenir les meilleurs amis du monde et passer par-dessus tout ce que ce sale rat leur avait fait vivre. Même si ses amis ne voulaient toujours pas manger à ses côtés elle alla retrouver les filles de son dortoir. Bien évidemment les discussions tournant autour du vernis, des rumeurs sur qui sortaient avec qui, et les notes sur les garçons du château lui semblait inintéressantes, elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille, et encore, écouter était un bien grand mot.

Ce ne fut que quand le nom de Malefoy paru qu'elle poussa un petit ricanement, il paraissait qu'il sortait avec cette cruche de Bérassi , grand bien lui fasse, deux idiots qui se prenaient pour des êtres supérieurs aux autres, avec leur histoire de sang pur, ils allaient parfaitement bien ensemble.

Elle observa du coin de l'œil le blondinet avec un regard suffisant, ce fut là qu'elle remarqua quelque chose du regard dans les yeux de Malefoy . Elle secoua la tête, non elle devait se faire des idées voilà tout. Elle détourna le regard et une fois son petit déjeuner terminé, se leva et suivit le mouvement des élèves qui se dirigeaient vers leurs classes


	12. Quand mystère et intrigue se mêle

Le 6 janvier Hermione se rendit compte que ce qu'elle avait vue n'était pas une idée qu'elle se faisait. Le teint blanchâtre de Malefoy s'accentuait , ses cernes devenaient déjà violacées, et Hermione s'interrogeait malgré elle sur l'état du jeune homme qui empirait.

Pour autant ces prunelles restaient dures et inflexibles, un véritable acier, et il avait toujours cet air sûr de lui. De toute façon c'était Malefoy qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire ? Hé bien…elle connaissait cet état et ce n'était pas forcément très bon signe. Le stress. Trop de stress avait des effets ravageurs sur la santé, elle ça lui arrivait très souvent lors de la première année, ce n'est qu'à sa rencontre avec Harry et Ron que cela avait changé.

Mais pourquoi malefoy était-il sujet à autant de stress? Sûrement pas pour les examens, non...il devait préparer un sale coup. Elle plissa des yeux pendant qu'elle le regardait du coin de l'oeil , assise devant Ron et Harry. Préférant écouter d'avantage les cours de Lupin , elle leva la main à chaque fois que le professeur posait une question. Comment les autres élèves ne pouvaient-ils pas savoir la réponse? Elle était pourtant évidente.

Ceci dit quelle joie de voir que contrairement au professeur Rogue, le professeur Lupin reconnaissait son savoir pour ce qu'il était, lui permettant de donner sa réponse allégrement, en rajoutant même des points à sa maison par la suite. La brunette alla rejoindre Liliane et Ginny à la fin du cours, elles parlaient beaucoup ensemble et cela remplissait un peu le vide qu'elle éprouvait ces derniers temps. Elles se retrouvaient à la bibiothèque pour avancer leurs devoirs.

Non loin de leur table se trouva une tignasse blonde qu'elle repéra malgré elle alors qu'elle observait les rayons du regard pour localiser le prochain livre qu'elle souhaitait utiliser pour ce devoir de Divination. Elle détestait cette matière, en quoi ces formes abstraites dans une tasse était censé représenter quelque chose de logique. Les mathématiques ça c'était du concret. Ce n'était pas parce qu'un 6 ressemblait vaguement à un 8 que le résultat obtenu serait pour autant égal à 12.

Remettant une mèche derrière son oreille et fronçant les sourcils déjà agacée, elle entendit très clairement Liliane souffler:

-Hey...c'est pas Malfoy là-bas?

Elle pointa de la tête une chevelure blonde platine dans un coin à l'écart, Ginny souffla:

-Il est pas mal quand il dort

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel: ces deux amies étaient des poules stimulées aux hormones. Elle préféra se reconcentrer sur le texte qu'elle avait sous les yeux, cependant une odeur de potion qui ne lui était pas étrangère vint rapidement piquer le nez de tous les élèves dans la bibliothèque. Si ses deux amies grimacèrent en sentant l'odeur de la potion la belle brune avait eût le temps de s'y habituer depuis le temps. Ce qui la perturbait d'autant plus c'était que cette odeur provenait du bureau de Malefoy, il y avait même un liquide argenté qui coulait sur le rebord de la table. Alors elle plissa les yeux...serait-il possible que...?


	13. Hermione commence l'enquête

Hermione devait vérifier, on pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait mais depuis qu'elle était devenue amie avec Harry et Ron , la curiosité était devenu un de ses défauts.

De plus, si c'était le cas, elle devait absolument mettre en garde Malefoy, s'il n'en avait pas la nécessité absolue, le produit qu'il prenait pouvait le conduire à une addiction qui serait mortel. Or, même si elle détestait le Serpentard au plus haut point, elle ne pouvait pas rester là à le regarder mourir sans rien faire.

La seule énigme était : comment faire. Depuis que les évaluations en Potions étaient terminées il n'était plus à côté d'elle. Ceci dit, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ne comptait pas le surveiller de près. Et peut-être demander à Harry sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle allait tenter le diable mais tant pis, elle devait vérifier, quitte à faire quelque chose dont elle ne se serait jamais cru capable. Se glisser chez les Serpentards.

Malefoy avait le teint pâle, des cernes de plus en plus profondes et l'air absent. Cela ne l'étonnait pas, pour prendre ce liquide, il fallait qu'il ait des insomnies très…spécifiques. Elle allait devoir enquêtée et prendre une décision qui rentrait en contradiction avec ses principes. Pour cela, elle devait se montrer maligne.

A la fin du cours elle fit exprès de shooter dans le sac de Malefoy , elle s'excusa rapidement et regarda le contenu qui s'étala par terre. Elle entendit la fiole argentée jouer au flipper avec les tables avant de revenir jusqu'à Malefoy.

Les doutes d'Hermione étaient confirmés. Elle plissa des yeux en reconnaissant la potion. Malefoy le remarqua sans doute, car il prit rapidement la fiole pour la cacher dans la poche de son pantalon, l'air furieux. C'était clair, elle ne devait pas traîner ici, par contre le mystère restait entier : Pourquoi Malefoy prenait cette potion ?

A une époque, elle faisait comme lui avec cette potion, maintenant elle avait trouvé un substitut. Elle pourrait le conseiller de manière indirecte si elle savait le pourquoi du comment.


	14. Découvertes

S'il fallait reconnaître une chose au Gryffondor c'était bien leur caractère...et leur étrange manière de se mettre dans les problèmes, au grand damne de Macgonagall.

C 'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'Hermione, la si sage Hermione du trio d'or , était désormais camouflée sous la cape de son ami , en train de suivre Draco Malefoy au lieu de passer son temps avec ses deux meilleurs amis après leur avoir prétexter qu'elle était tomber malade.

Cela n'avait pas étonné les deux garçons qui trouvaient qu'Hermione s'investissait décidément trop dans ses devoirs et ses livres au lieu de faire attention à sa santé.

La brunette n'avait pas été à l'aise de leur mentir, et s'en sentait coupable, mais est-ce que vous la voyez dire « Harry j'ai besoin de ta cape pour suivre Malefoy toute la journée, et même jusqu'à son dortoir pour essayer de vérifier une intuition, qui, si elle était vrai, pourrait le tuer, mercii » ? Sérieusement, elle entendait même Ron répondre « ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose », le rouquin tenant en horreur le blond et sa famille.

Tout en se faufilant l'après-midi dans la salle des Serpents, Hermione réfléchissait à la raison qui la poussait à se retrouver entourer de verts et argents, essayant de ne pas les toucher et de ne pas en faire trébucher. Ce que Draco Malefoy prenait, elle l'avait pris aussi à une époque en première année, car elle ne supportait plus sa vraie nature.

Si cette fiole avait eût l'effet escompté elle s'était cependant rendue compte qu'une utilisation prolongée la rendait accro au produit. De plus le prendre en grande quantité avait eût des effets secondaires fâcheux, le teint pâle, l'air fatigué alors qu'elle avait dormis plus de dix heures, une réduction de son rythme cardiaque.

En bref , et avec la confirmation de Madame Pomfresh, ce produit rapprochait à petit feu de la mort de l'utilisateur. C'était ses amis qui l'avait aider à dépasser son engouement pour ce produit. Maintenant elle n'avait plus besoin de rien du tout, mais Malefoy ne devait pas savoir le risque qu'il prenait, et au vue de son état commençait à se rapprocher de la phase 2.

Profitant que les Serpents s'en aillent pour le repas du soir, elle pensait pouvoir avoir l'occasion de trouver les fioles argentées, écrire un mot à l'adresse de Malefoy pour lui expliquer les risques, et repartir aussitôt. A la place, en rentrant dans la chambre des verts et argent, elle découvrit le blond en train de dormir à poing fermés, première phase du produit qu'il devait juste avoir pris.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de trente minutes que la lionne mit enfin la main sur les fioles. Elle les posa ensuite sur le bureau, écrivant un mot au jeune riche et commença à s'en aller lorsque la bande entière surgit...Pansy, Blaise et les deux gorilles étaient face à elle. Sous la surprise, son souffle se coupa.

Avec sa voix de crécelle, Pansy qui ne devait jamais s'être entendu parler, alla réveiller son « Prince » avec un ton qui se voulait tendre...Inutile de dire le regard ombrageux que la jeune femme se prit , si les yeux pouvaient lancer un avada kadavera ,Pansy nous aurait quitter tristement ce jour-là.

Prenant son courage à demain, Hermione en profita pour traverser la porte encore ouverte et se retrouver dans la salle commune qui...la laissa sans voix. Des Poufsouffles, des Serdaigles et tous les Serpentards, se trouvaient là, en train de danser au rythme d'une musique langoureuse.

C'était sans doute cela qui s'appelait « la fête des Serpentards » auquel aucun Gryffondor n'avait jamais été invité.

Enfin sauf à l'exception d'une...Liliane Matthews, une des meilleures amies de Ginny se trouvait là, un gobelet de Whisky Pur feu à la main, dans un coin de la salle.

Son regard s'illumina quand elle regarda dans sa direction, tant et si bien qu'Hermione cru que la cape avait perdu de son effet, mais ce n'était pas elle que la jolie jeune sorcière regardait ainsi. Non, ce qu'elle regardait c'était Blaise Zabini. Elle se dirigea vers lui, se retrouvant à quelques millimètres d'Hermione sans même s'en préoccuper.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as l'air bizarre...

-Draco est en panique et a virer tout le monde de sa chambre, il paraît que quelqu'un aurait toucher à ses affaires pendant qu'il dormait, et qu'il aurait découvert quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du. Personne n'ose dire quoique ce soit et il refuse de sortir. Je n'aime pas dire ça mais...Il a l'air totalement paranoïaque c'était très inquiétant Lili

Tout en parlant Blaise jouait avec une mèche de cheveux de Liliane qui ne se dégagea pas. Hermione arqua un sourcil mais ne pipa mots.

-Le Prince des Serpentards ne se présentera pas à la soirée donc...c'est pas si grave si ?

Blaise ne répondit rien, ses sourcils froncés démontraient toute son inquiétude. Cette dernière se retrouva dans les yeux de Liliane quand elle le regardait quelques secondes plus tard. Hermione n'avait plus le moindre doute maintenant. Elle continua de regarder Liliane et Blaise interagir. La jeune fille aux mèches platines essaya de sourire doucement et posa une main de réconfort sur l'épaule de ce qui devait être son petit ami :

-Si ça peut t'intéresser...le pari est en bonne voix. Je pense que tout sera bientôt régler...

A nouveau le jeune homme esquissa un bref sourire en coin sans piper mots. Liliane soupira et tendit la main, caressant doucement les cheveux de Blaise pour...le réconforter sans doute. Elle frôla également le tissu de la cape qui recouvrait les cheveux d'Hermione. Cette dernière se statufia, mais elle remarqua que c'était trop tard.. Liliane avait réagit à son contact.

-Il faut qu'on parle déclara-t-elle simplement

-Pas tout de suite Lili...soupira Blaise

-Si c'est important, alors on va parler...tous les trois.

Et ce fut à ce moment précis que Blaise comprit, en écarquillant les yeux :

-Et merde..


	15. Une nouvelle occasion?

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ICI ?!

A peine avait-elles franchit le pas de la porte d'un placard à palais que Liliane se permit de crier tout son saoul ! Sa voix recouverte par la musique, heureusement. Hermione préféra ne pas répondre, dans le doute…elle oublierait peut-être son impression ? Gardant son souffle coupé elle regarda Blaise qui ne semblait pas savoir s'il devait interner ou non la blonde.

Liliane n'avait cependant pas le moindre doute dans le regard, à l'inverse ces pupilles se contractèrent et ses yeux se plissèrent. Elle avait accroché le regard ambré d'Hermione à un tel point que la brune savait qu'il était inutile qu'elle reste cachée plus longtemps.

Soupirant Hermione retira doucement sa cape. Blaise eût un hoquet de stupeur et la brunette sentit qu'elle était vraiment dans une mauvaise passe, acculée contre le mur. Dans un espace si étroit aucune formule magique ne lui venait à l'esprit.

Expirant doucement, la belle gryffondor essayait de se détendre, elle n'avait plus le choix de toute façon, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un jour une telle phrase allait sortir de sa bouche :

-Je viens sauver la vie de Malefoy.

Et elle leur expliqua tout ce qu'elle avait découvert : la fiole, l'état physique de Malefoy qui était préoccupant, et ces hypothèses. Les deux sorciers s'échangèrent un regard sceptique :

-ça expliquerait sa réaction… admit Blaise

-Bon…ça retarde un peu ce que j'avais prévue souffla Liliane l'air songeuse

Hermione était sceptique : elle n'était pas sûre que les deux jeunes sorciers réalisent ce qu'elle venait de dire ! C'était urgent !

-Même si je n'aime pas Malefoy, on ne peut pas le laisser se tuer à petit feu ! décréta la Princesse des Gryffons.

-Non bien sûr que non. Blaise, toi qui traînes tout le temps avec lui, il va falloir que tu le surveilles.

Le métis acquiesça

-Moi je m'occuperai de me mettre à côté de lui en cours quand c'est possible, et au meilleur des cas de lui voler les fioles qu'il a sur lui, quant à toi Hermione…

La brunette redouta le grand sourire Cheshirien qu'avait son amie sur le visage :

-On va voir si tu es vraiment la sorcière la plus talentueuse de Poudlard.

Quand Liliane lui expliqua son plan elle écarquilla les yeux : même si la brunette ne doutait pas de son intelligence, ce que lui demandait son amie était impossible. Pas en si peu de temps, ce n'était tout simplement pas réalisable :

-C'est soit ça…soit tu deviens la petite amie de Draco ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire amusée

-Bon j'ai compris, c'est d'accord, je vais faire ce que tu m'as demandé, on commence par quoi ? Demanda-t-elle rebutée face à la seconde option que lui proposait la sorcière aux yeux bleus perçants.

Liliane eût un grand sourire malicieux, avec un air amusé :

-Remets-moi cette cape et on verra une fois sortie de cette fausse aux serpents.

Cela promettait des moments dur en émotion elle le savait.


	16. Last Plan : Plan D (toujours la D)

Malheureusement au cours des semaines qui suivirent et avec l'exécution de Buck, Hermione ne put se concentrer. Alors Liliane lui posa un ultimatum : elle avait jusqu'au 14 février pour trouver comment se transformer en Amagimus.

Jamais la brune ne travailla autant que tous ces jours-ci, même Harry et Ron trouvaient que cela était pire que d'habitude. En même temps après tout ce qu'avait fait Malefoy…impossible de devenir son amie ni même sa petite amie. Vraiment impossible ! Mais la date approchant elle n'avait plus le choix.

Et évidemment il fallait qu'elle trouve comment se rapprocher de Malefoy sans que cela ne soit suspect….Elle soupira en triturant sa plume, c'était impossible…pire que la première option. Et pourtant…c'était elle qui avait insisté pour lancer toute cette opération.

Harry et Ron la renierait si elle choisissait la seconde option , elle ne pouvait pas permettre de les perdre…mais n'était-ce pas égoïste ? Sacrifier une vie pour un besoin personnel ? Hermione jouait avec une de ses mèches en continuant de jouer avec sa plume. En comprenant ça elle commença à rédiger une liste : pour et contre.

Pour : sauver la vie de Malefoy, avoir bonne conscience, mettre en avant les valeurs qu'elle défendait.

Contre : sauver son amitié, supporter Parkinson et sans doute se faire rabaisser par Malefoy.

Même si le dernier argument ne comptait pas car elle commençait à avoir l'habitude. Cela la rendait désormais indifférente…ou presque. Ce qui revenait à rejoindre les pour. Hermione regarda par la fenêtre : cette année allait vraiment être la pire de toutes. Elle regarda les Cupidons qui voletaient dans les couloirs. Là tout de suite elle haïssait la St Valentin…


	17. Entracte

Si vous aviez dit au grand Draco Malefoy comment allait se dérouler cette journée si inutile de la St Valentin…il ne vous aurait pas cru. Pourquoi ? Simple. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit que la Gryffondor en chef, Granger, viendrai le voir devant toute sa bande pour lui demander de lui parler à part eh bien il vous aurez envoyé tout droit à Sainte Mangouste.

Déjà pour la simple raison que le blondinet ne pouvait pas encadrer cette miss je sais tout de Granger mais en plus parce que…c'était Granger quoi. Rien que ça suffisait pour tout expliquer. Une sang de bourbe qui se croyait plus intelligente que tout le monde et qui se permettait de le regarder de haut ! Sans oublier son titre de Gryffondor.

Même dans une autre dimension ils ne pourraient jamais s'adresser la parole autrement qu'en s'insultant. C' était…physique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux granger ? ne put-il s'empêcher de soupirer avec un air ennuyé pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle le déranger.

-Ce ne sera pas long Malefoy rassure-toi et sache que ce que je vais dire me révulse autant que toi mais…je souhaiterai que nous devenions.., son visage se tordit d'une grimace et elle prit une grande respiration, amis ?

Alors bug, puis grand rire de tout le monde, un grand rire médisant surtout de Malefoy. Il n'en pu s'en empêcher, mais au grand désarroi d'Hermione le blondinet n'avait pas dit non.

-Qu'est-ce que cela m'apporterai ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire cruel , bien qu'il eût envie de jouer avec une mèche des cheveux de Granger pour la titiller et la faire enrager jusqu'à devenir violette d'indignation.

-Je t'aiderai pour pouvoir peut-être enfin me dépenser ? Tu seras le meilleur ? Et adulé par encore plus de monde ?

Evidemment Blaise ne manqua pas de rire, quand à Draco il ne put s'empêcher de souffler :

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec ça.. ?

Avant de répondre, se passant une main dans ses cheveux moqueur :

-Je suis déjà le meilleur granger. Quand à la célébrité te souviens-tu qui est mon père ? Cela ne m'intéresse pas. Mais soit, faisons un essai, pendant un mois tu feras tous , et je dis bien tous, mes devoirs. Et si tu tiens jusque là sans…ta tendance Gryffondoresque alors je penserai et je dis bien penser, à ta question.

Il se remit à marcher jusqu'à la Grande Salle, Blaise en profita pour lui souffler :

-il n'a pas dit non

Mais personne à part lui et Hermione ne l'entendirent. Il y avait déjà un grand pas de fait…à sa manière..


	18. Un progrès non négligeable

La semaine se suivie dans le plus grand des calmes pour Malefoy qui avait tout le temps de draguer les filles depuis que Granger s'occupe de ses devoirs. Et au moins son beau visage n'était pas détruit pas les ravages du stress et des mauvaises nuits contrairement à granger.

Cette dernière bouillonait intérieurement, avec les devoirs en plus qu'elle avait elle ne pouvait plus s'avancer sur ses devoirs du mois prochain ! C'était terrible, ses amis ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle passait encore plus de temps qu'avant enfermée dans sa chambre.

Malefoy continuait de boire sa potion, le temps pressait et elle devait se dépêcher. En tout cas quand la réussite de la mission se ferait, elle lui collerait son poing dans le visage. Quel sale petit serpent !

Une fois n'est pas coutume quand elle finit ses devoirs dans la salle commune tard le soir, la lionne alla voir ses amies, déjà en pyjama elles discutaient garçon. Hermione sourit, les voir comme ça la détendit un peu. Ni Liliane ni elle n'avait parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé à la fête des serpentards à Ginny, elle leur aurait fait la tête sinon. S'endormant doucement, le samedi, les yeux dorés d'Hermione rencontra ceux ombragés de Draco.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le couloir avec ses deux amis qu'Hermione sentit quelqu'un la tirer en arrière. Elle croisa le regard de Malefoy, elle cligna des yeux sans comprendre

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malefoy ?

Elle se rappela de ne pas avoir de ton cassant, et ajouta un faux sourire

-Comme il est hors de question qu'on nous voit ensemble, ma réputation en prendrait un coup, j'ai été obligé de…

Il regarda sa main sur la veste d'Hermione avec un air dégoûté

-Enfin passons, tu as tenu ta part du contrat, il est logique que je respecte la mienne. L'honneur de ma famille en prendrait un coup sinon. Mais je te préviens Granger, il est hors de question, que l'on nous voit ensemble.

-Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche soupira la brune

Harry et Ron lui feraient une attaque bien avant. Ils repartirent chacun de son chemin, retrouver Blaise et Liliane en train de s'embrasser langoureusement à l'écart dans le couloir sombre.

-Bien, plus qu'à attendre un ou deux mois, et tu deviens sa copine vue comment s'est parti.

Nouvelle grimace, elle fit semblant de vomir.


End file.
